<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Haven't Told Him? by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835487">You Haven't Told Him?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this anonymous request: Hey there :) I would like to request an imagine where the reader finds out she is pregnant, but is afraid she won’t be a good mum and isn’t sure how Bucky will react to the news. Maybe she could talk to Steve and Bucky gets pissed because he doesn’t know what they are always whispering about. Sorry if that’s too specific.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Haven't Told Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her fingers ran along all the lines on the warm cup in front of her, yet she had not even lifted the cup from the table, even the contents being of her favourite. </p>
<p>«Come on, Y/n. Say something, you’re scaring me here.» Steve urged from across the table, eyes full of concern for the girl across from him. She sat there silent for another minute before opening her mouth to speak. </p>
<p> «I’m pregnant.» She said it so weakly that if Steve hadn’t already been leaning on the table in front of him, he wouldn’t have heard her at all. </p>
<p> A wide smile spread across his face as he realized what her words meant. </p>
<p> «That’s great, Y/n! Wow, I’m going to be an uncle!» He cheered, face bright with happiness, but the happiness was short-lived as he noticed Y/n still looked as grim as she did when she entered the cafe. </p>
<p> «Why aren’t you happy?» Steve asked, reaching across the table to grab her hand in his. </p>
<p> «What if I’m a horrible mother?» She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked up to meet Steve’s. </p>
<p> «No no nono, Y/n, listen to me. Is there one thing I know you’re good at then it taking care of others. Sometimes I think it’s all you do, just look at how much you have helped Bucky. You’re caring, gentle and just. There is nothing more a child can wish to have in a mother.» </p>
<p> «I don’t know Steve. And what will Bucky say?» Panic rose in her eyes as she said her boyfriend’s name. </p>
<p> «You haven’t told him yet?» Steve furrowed his eyebrows, and Y/n gently shook her head. </p>
<p> «Well, I know he will be very happy about the news. Trust me on that, it will be a great reason for him to stop going on missions.» Steve joked, hoping to earn anything else than frowns back. </p>
<p>A small smile tugged at Y/n’s lips before she picked up her cup to take a sip of her cup.</p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>«Where have you been?» Bucky asked from where he sat on the sofa trying to make sense of the tv show currently playing as she came into the room. </p>
<p>«With Steve.» She simply answered, before disappearing into the bathroom.</p>
<p> Bucky just turned back to the tv again, not noting the fact that she was yet again carrying a paper bag in her hands as she slipped into the bathroom.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next couple of days Y/n would spend more of her time whispering with Steve than she was with Bucky. </p>
<p>No matter what time of the day he would go looking for her, he would find her with Steve and as soon as Bucky was within hearing range, they would shut up. Y/n would always look so worried like she was keeping something from him. The more he thought about it, the worse the thoughts got. </p>
<p>Were they…? Would Y/n and Steve really do something like that to him? Behind his back? </p>
<p>On the fourth day, Bucky had had enough, walking up to Y/n and Steve as soon as he spotted them together that day. </p>
<p> «Wanna tell me what you guys are whispering about?» Bucky demanded as he crossed his arms across his chest. Steve gave Y/n a long hard look before patting her shoulder and giving Bucky a smile, leaving them alone. </p>
<p> «Can we go to our room?» Y/n asked as she fidgeted with the hem of her sweater. </p>
<p> Bucky gave her a short nod as he followed her closely to their room. As soon as the door closed behind them, his gaze was on her again. </p>
<p> «Well?» He asked impatiently, leaning against the door watching her intently as she grew more and more nervous. </p>
<p> «Impregnant,» Y/n mumbled, but Bucky just furrowed his eyebrows not having heard a word she said. </p>
<p> «I didn’t quite hear you there, doll.» She took a deep breath as she met his gaze, looking so fragile where she stood a meter in front of him.  </p>
<p>«I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a dad.» This time Bucky definitely heard her, his eyes growing wide in surprise. He couldn’t get out a word. He was going to be a dad! </p>
<p> «I knew you wouldn’t like it.» Y/n’s voice brought him out of his mini shock and into the real world again, where Y/n had started to pace the floor. </p>
<p> «Steve was wrong. You don’t want to be a dad.» She said more to herself than to him. </p>
<p>Quickly Bucky walked the few steps over to her, stopping her in her tracks, as he took her hand in his. </p>
<p> «Of course I want to be a dad, doll. You have given me the greatest gift of my life.» His other hand cupped her cheek, making her look into his eyes. </p>
<p> «We’re going to be parents.» He whispered as she saw a smile forming on her perfect lips, pulling her into a hug. </p>
<p> «Yeah, we are.» Bucky heard her whisper, as she wrapped her arms around him too. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Okay, so why did you go to Steve first? Don’t tell me it was just because you thought I wouldn’t want to be a dad.» Bucky asked as they cuddled on the bed, Bucky’s normal arm on Y/n stomach protectively.</p>
<p> «I…» She trailed off, letting out a sigh. «I was afraid of becoming like my mother. That I would treat this baby as she treated me as a child.» A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she looked down at her stomach, her hand coming to lay over Bucky’s hand. </p>
<p> «You’re not, Y/n. You know why?» She looked up at him. </p>
<p> «Why?» </p>
<p> «Because you have me, and because I know you are nothing like your mother at all.» Bucky tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead, wrapping his bionic arm tighter around her. </p>
<p> «I did ask him about you wanting to be a dad as well though.» She whispered after a while. </p>
<p> «What did he say?» Bucky asked out of curiosity. </p>
<p> «That you would use it as an excuse for not going on missions anymore. And that you would be happy.» Y/n smiled as Bucky let out a laugh. </p>
<p> «Well, he’s not wrong.» Bucky lifted his hand from her stomach to cup her cheek, tilting her head up so he could softly place his lips against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>